Taken
by The-Magic-Orb
Summary: Annie has been kidnapped by a rouge FBI agent and Auggie has to deal with the fact that he can't get out into the open to help her. Written in Joans point of view. Rated T for language.
1. Kidnapped

**AN: This is a totally random fic that just popped into my head while I was lisntening to All These Lives by Daughtry. It's the perfect song for this fic. It's written in Joan's point of view, and I might, enfisis on _might, _rewrite it in Auggie's point of view. Hope you like it! ~The Orb**

This was supposed to be easy. No one was supposed to get hurt. It was so simple! Annie's FBI partner was checked out! We made sure that he never made contact with any enemy organization! Now she was kidnapped.

I looked down from my office and watched my people hurrying around trying to get information. I turned to the tech department, and looked at Auggie. He was standing up, shouting out orders to his team and pacing wildly. He sat back down at his desk, sweat pouring from his brow, and redid the research, trying to find any flaw. I had never seen him this worried for an agent. Heck, I'd never seen him this worried, and I was there when he found out he was blind.

"Joan!" Jai yelled from bellow my office. "Joan, I found something!"

I soon realized I wasn't the only one sprinting down to Jai's desk. I few seconds before I got there, I saws Auggie standing there, without his 'cane,' and he always has it.

"What did you find Jai?" He asked with extreme concern. He looked as though he was about to drop dead from worry.

"I think that's my question to ask Auggie." I said. I walked up to his computer to see what he found.

"The FBI agent just demanded $5,000,000 for Annie's safe return. This time, I don't think that her ex-boyfriends going to be able to save her either." He said calmly.

"Why not?" I asked. I didn't want to lose this agent. She was the best we've had in a long time.

"His body was found in a subway 5 minutes ago." He said. So we'd endangered this girl's life for nothing. We'd called her in to draw him out. Now he was dead.

"Where are we getting the five million?" I asked.

"You actually intend on giving that? $5,000,000 is a lot of money." Jai said. I understood why he was so calm. He saw Annie as a dispensable object, like an agent that no one really needed. Superficial bastard.

"What do you mean? Of course we're getting her back! Are you so vain that you can think of no one else you son of a bitch?" Auggie asked, looking angrily at a spot over Jai's shoulder. I'd never heard Auggie curse before. He must really care about Annie.

"Are you telling me you actually believe that she's worth 5 million?" He asked Auggie with a look of disbelief.

"Are you telling me you don't?" He said with deep hatred.

"You two, break it up!" I said, even though I agreed with Auggie.

"Yes I'm saying that she isn't worth $5,000,000! I'm saying she isn't worth $5!" He said, completely ignoring me. Auggie moved forward and grabbed his shirt. He pulled him close, whispered something I couldn't hear, and punched in the nose. Jai started bleeding all over his desk. "You'll regret that, Auggie!"

"Auggie! Joan! Get over here!" Stew yelled. Auggie yet again sprinted over to Stew's desk. I was right behind him. "I need you two to read this."

He handed us each a piece of paper, mine with words, Auggie's in Brail. It read: _'You took too long to respond to my ransom. Now you'll never get the girl back." _

Auggie finished before me. He groped for a chair, and when he found one, he collapsed into it. He looked disbelieving.

"She's gone. We were too late. She's gone." He muttered to himself. Jai came up beside me, a look of triumph on his face.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what are we going to do on this surveillance issue?" He asked. I wanted to slap him! Annie was gone, and he was worried about the case. I stared at him with my jaw hanging open, as was Stew. "What?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Auggie yelled. He jumped from his seat and launched himself at Jai. He grabbed one of the paper weights on Stew's desk and rammed it over and over into Jai's face. It took almost the entire tech department to get him off Jai. They, unfortunately, had to knock him out in the process. They dat him in his chair and let him sit. I walked up to my office.

~ 6 Hours Later ~

I walked across the nearly deserted floor to the one desk still in use. Auggie was sitting there, empty cup of coffee on his left side, still working. His eyes were blank and unseeing, but there was a sort of determination in them.

"Auggie, you need to get some sleep." I said kindly. "You won't help her any by exhausting yourself."

"I can't go home." He said blankly. I knew what he meant. I wouldn't be going home tonight either.

"Well then, there's a closet in Arthurs office, with a cot in it." I told him. He would have to sleep sometime.

"Thanks for the offer." He said. I decided to leave him alone and walked over to Annie's desk. I looked at the picture frames she had around it. There was one of a woman that was obviously her mother, and a stony looking man that could be her father. One of her sister and her family that she's always talking about. There was one of her cat, and another, newer one right in the center of the desk. It was of her and Auggie outside the Capital Building. They must be great friends.

I looked over, and Auggie was slumped over his keyboard, out cold. I wouldn't even try to move him. I walked over to his desk, just to check if he was okay. I noticed some pictures as well, which confused me, as he could not see them. One was of a woman with light green eyes and dark brown hair. I remembered that he had a sister named Alice, so this was probably her. There was one of a German Sheppard, and a couple that was obviously his family. I was about to walk away when I saw a bright light coming from one of his open drawers. I opened it and saw something that surprised me. It was the exact same picture of himself and Annie that Annie had. Everything was identical. Now I fully understood why he hated the SOB who kidnapped her, even if he didn't. He was in love.


	2. Lost and Found

**AN: I was planning on making this a one-shot, but thanks to the overwhelming roar of reviews, I've decided to continue it. Hope you like it. ~The Orb**

It'd been 6 weeks. 6 weeks with no trace of Annie or the bastard that took her. Her desk remained empty, even though we were filling up more and more with people. Every time we assigned someone that desk, someone (Auggie) would point out another empty desk. Whenever we tried to get him a new assignment he would pass it off to Stew or Don or anyone else. I knew what he was working on. Annie.

"JOAN!" He yelled. I sprinted over to his desk, because he never yells like that. I looked at his computer and saw an email. "This woman wrote us an email saying she saw a woman who exactly matched Annie's description at a market outside Santa Monica!"

"JAI!" I yelled. He came sprinting up. "You're going to Santa Monica!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Annie." I said. I knew he would understand.

"NO!" Auggie yelled. He was standing up now. This new angry Auggie was scaring me. "He will not go get Annie. He doesn't deserve to think about her, let alone rescue her."

"Well than who will go?" I asked calmly. Jai looked confused, but I sent him away. I was a little confused myself. Auggie never contradicted me.

"I'll surprise you." Auggie said. With that, he walked away. Little did I know he was about to get waist deep in trouble.

~Auggie's POV~

As I sat outside that market in Santa Monica, I couldn't help but revel in the glory of the fact that I could kill that bastard. I had trained for this, and I would walk calmly up to him, take out my gun, put it against his head, and shoot him dead. Son of a bitch.

"AUGGIE? AUGGIE RUN!" A familiar voice sounded. It was Annie's, and she was panicking. I felt a gun against my head. How ironic.

"Get down on your knees." A gruff voice sounded. I did so. He moved he gun from my head. I swung my legs around, tripped him, took his gun, and set it on his head.

"What do you want?" He asked. He was pleading. I knew what I was going to say. I had been planning this the whole plane ride to Los Angeles. I would be enjoying this.

"Offer me money." I said. I knew Annie would think horribly of this, but I had a plan. It was one hell of plan to if you ask me.

"Any amount." He said quietly. Ass hole.

"Offer me power." I said again.

"Of course." He said. I put my head closer to his ear.

"Offer me anything in the world that I desire." I said simply and quietly.

"Anything." He bargained. I would be enjoying this.

"I want the last 6 weeks back you son of a bitch." I said. I pulled the trigger. He stopped making offers.

"Auggie?" She asked. I stood up. "Thank you so so sooo much! I wouldn't…"

I walked up to her and kissed her. It was passionate and the sparks flew like a wildfire.

"Missed you."


End file.
